Episode Ideas
This is where you can post your own Matt Hatter Chronicles episode ideas. So post any of your own ideas and have fun.- MaeManuel1 The Ultimate Super Hero Captain Lightning who is now free from his cell is still struggling from choosing between joining Matt Hatter's team or staying loyal to Lord Tenoroc's army. But when Tenoroc tells Prowler to bring him back, Matt and his friends come to the rescue and try to book her. Captain Lightning decides to help, but which side will he choose? A New Ally Now that Captain Lightning is on Matt Hatter's team, Matt is more determined to free his grandfather and defeat Tenoroc with his help! But Lord Tenoroc does't find it very interesting so he sends out Robo-Ton to take Lightning down. Then, Captain Lightning learns a lesson about teamwork after Matt saves him and fights Robo-Ton for him. Twisted Fairy Tales Tenoroc releases Fury Tale in the Enchanted Forest, a twisted fairy tale character that traps her victims in her storybook. She first traps Roxie in Cinderella, then traps Gomez in Aladdin, and Matt in Jack and the Beanstalk. The only way to defeat Fury Tale and escape her storybook is to follow the stories and live happily ever after. But will Matt and his friends have their happy endings to escape or will they live unhappily ever after? Heads-You Lose! Tenoroc releases the Queen of Hearts in Carnival City to summon her army of Card Men and turn the city into a Queensland! If Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez don't stop her soon, the Street Kids are doomed and it's off with their heads! Night of the Headless Horseman Halloween is coming! But Matt's plans change when Lord Tenoroc summons the Headless Horseman who is looking for his head. Now it's a race against time before Halloween midnight and for the Horseman's head! But who will get it first? On A Sour Note Tenoroc releases DisHarmony in Carnival City to spread her bad singing and make the city fall apart! Now it's up to Matt and his friends to fight music with music by forming their own band called the Multiverse Heroes! Hatter On Ice Christmas is finally here but Matt Hatter's plans for the holidays change when Lord Tenoroc releases Ice King to turn The Sea of Sands into a not so wonderful winter wonderland and freeze the water into ice. Now Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez must sled, skate, and snowboard their way to his ice castle and end this winter. Cat Got Your Tongue? Prowler returns to make more kitty mischief and she's got her eyes on Captain Lightning! But what could she want from him though? It's up to Matt, Roxie, and Gomez to solve this mystery and follow their path to the Pit of Pirates. Cursed Hearts It's Valentine's Day and Matt decides to buy a box of chocolates for Roxie this year. Meanwhile, Tenoroc decided to end the love in the Region of Ruins by summoning Ares, the god of hatred and war to make the Harmonians cruel and hateful. Does Matt have enough love to defeat Ares and confess his feelings for Roxie? A Shocking Surprise! Captain Lightning's battery almost runs out of energy after helping Matt and his friends book another villain in the Region of Ruins, but they manage to bring him back to Carnival City. Meanwhile, Lord Tenoroc releases Frankenstein to steal the blue lightning from the storms of Carnival City so Captain Lightning would become weak! Can Matt save him and the blue lightning in time and book Frankenstein's monster before it's too late? Bright but Dim Lord Tenoroc summons Dim Grey to take the colors out of the Enchanted Forest and turn everything and everyone dark and gray. Now the only way for Matt to bring the colors back is to get the color tank from Dim's back and crack it open. But how will he get it without getting his colors drained out? Villain Volleyball The Triple Sphere has grown more stronger and this time, Lord Tenoroc releases Flint Phoenix, Doc Fossil, Cyber Racer, and Arcana in the Sea of Sands to challenge Matt and his friends to a game of volleyball. But Captain Lightning begins to doubt his abilities when Flint discourages him. Switcharoo! Captain Lightning and Roxie argue about who is Matt's better friend. Meanwhile, Tenoroc summons Switcharoo, a monster that switches peoples' minds! Just as things get even worse is that he ends up switching Captain Lightning and Roxie's bodies and now they must learn to walk in each other's shoes and use their new powers to stop Switcharoo and get themselves back to normal! The Phoenix Gang Lord Tenoroc's Triple Sphere has grown stronger and he releases Razor, Torch, Joe, and Gil Phoniex to steal the Chronicles and free Flint Phoenix. Now Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez must take down the Phoenix gang, including Flint, and book them. Nightmare on Street Kids Lord Tenoroc releases Dream Catcher to give the Street Kids bad dreams, including Captain Lightning. Matt, Roxie, and Gomez must now travel in the dream world to defeat Dream Catcher by facing their own fears and helping their friends escape their dreams! But can Gomez survive his greatest fears or will it be a nightmare come true? Fusion Fighters Lord Tenoroc releases Fusion Freak to fuse everyone in Carnival City. He then fuses Lucius with Capatin Lightning and Roxie with Gomez. Now Matt must try to defeat the Fusion Freak and split things back to normal. But how will he do it with a little help from some fusions? Split Ends Tenoroc releases Hair-I-Cane the woman with living hair in the Region of Ruins to cause a hairy situation! Now Matt and the gang put an end to her hairy plot by cutting their way to her end or it will it be a bad hair day for them! Let Them Eat Poison Cake Toxic Season is summoned by Lord Tenoroc to bake a poisonous cake that might make Matt lose his memory, but Captain Lightning ends up eating it instead and now his memories are lost. Lord Tenoroc then uses his memory loss to make Lightning fight against Matt and finish him and his friends off. Will Matt help Captain Lightning recover his memories and bring him back on their side so they can defeat Toxic or will the captain's memories be gone forever? Jinxed Lord Tenoroc summons Jinx to bring bad luck to the Region of Ruins and Matt has been affected by her jinx. Now he is too clumsy to jump, glide, or slide to save the Multiverse and can't even walk without tripping or falling but what's worse is that he's got butter fingers so Matt decides to bench himself until things are normal. Gomez takes the blame so he decides to stop Jinx by himself since he thinks it's his fault, but he then learns that he can't do it alone! Can Matt rescue Gomez and stop Jinx without his moves or his good luck? Heart of Iron Tenoroc release Talos a robotic warrior to terrorize the Region of Ruins by crushing all the Harmonians and their home and now Matt and the gang must put a stop to his rampage by busting his gears! Spring In To Action Lord Tenoroc summons Spring-Heeled Jack on Carnival City to find the super spring to terrorist the Street kids, It's up to Matt and the gang to stop him. Anything I Touch Tenoroc release King Midas in the Region of Ruins to turn everybody into gold! Now Matt, Roxie, Captain Lightning, and Gomez must stop him before everybody stays gold forever. The Hunt Is On Lord Tenoroc summons Orion The Hunter in the Region of Ruins to hunt down Matt and the gang and turn them into stardust. Riddle of The Sphinx Lord Tenoroc release The Sphinx in the Sea of Sand. She have three riddles for Matt and the gang so they must think quick before time runs out. Fist of Stone Tenoroc release The Golem in the Enchanted Forest to find legendary egg of The Golden Dragon. It's up Matt and the gang to stop him before it well be in the hands of Tenoroc. The Flight of The Moth Lord Tenoroc summons The Mothman to release an army of moths to terrorize Carnival City! Luckily, they don't stand a chance against Captain Lightning's light since moths can't resist light. But will his plan work? Hooks Off Tenoroc summons The Hook-Man on the Sea of Sands to attack Matt and the gang. Not Funny With A Carny Lord Tenoroc release Wack a One-Man Carny on Carnival City to cause mischief and it's up to Matt and the gang to stop him before things get wacky! I Scream! You Scream! Lord Tenoroc summons the Banshee in the Region of Ruins to spread her screams of pain to all the Harmonians. The Plant That Ate Everything Tenoroc summons Venus the half woman and half plant in Carnival City to eat everything in her path. Matt must now travel into her stomach to find her weakness and get everyone out before they get digested! The Keeper Who Cried Doll Girl Doll Girl is released in Carnival City by Tenoroc to turn the Street Kids, including Matt, Roxie, and Captain Lightning into rag dolls. Now it's up to Gomez to save his friends and stop Doll Girl before playtime is over. Been There, Drawn That Picasso The Dark Artist is summoned by Lord Tenoroc to bring all his evil drawings and paintings to life so they can terrorize Carnival City. Now Matt and the gang must use their imaginations to draw and paint their own creations that might defeat Dark Artist's art creatures! Roxie in Wonderland Lord Tenoroc summons Alice in the Enchanted Forest to spread her insane wonderland imaginations and make everyone go insane. Now Roxie who wasn't affected is the only one left who can save her friends and put a stop to Alice's mad plot before she goes mad as well. Now You See A Spy, Now You Don't In Steampuck Town Tenoroc summons The Invisible Man an invisible spy to steal the plans for a secret weapon. It's up to Matt, Roxie, Gomez, and Captain Lightning to stop him if they can only see him. A Pearl For Wisdom Lord Tenoroc summons Captain Nemo in Marine World to find The Pearl of Wisdom. It's up to Matt and the Gang to dive in and stop him. Cloudy With A Chance of Imagination In Carnival City Tenoroc summons Magi a cloudy like creature who was Lucius' imaginary friend but his friend turns out to be a nasty fiend. Now Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez must stop him before Lucius is stuck with him forever. Your Luck Has Run Out Lord Tenoroc summons a leprechaun named Lucky in the Enchanted Forest to find his Pot of Gold. It's up to Matt and the gang to stop him before their luck runs out. There He Blows Tenoroc released the great white whale Moby Dick to attack the under water kingdom of Atlantis in Marine World to steal Neptune's Triton to control the water. It's up to Matt and the gang to catch the big one. The Puzzler's Puzzle In Steampuck Town Lord Tenoroc summons The Puzzler a supervillain that can change shape due being a living puzzle and turning anybody into a puzzle. Matt and the gang must stop him before he turn them into puzzles. Your Under My Music Tenoroc summons The Pied Piper in Carnival City to put the street kids under his musical spell to do his bidding. Can Matt and the Multiverse Heroes stop The Pied Piper with their new song "Four Minds, One Team?" The Way of The Jiangshi Lord Tenoroc summons a Jiangshi in the Region of Ruins that knows kung fu! Matt then challenges him to a kung fu showdown just to win his friends back and defeat him before it gets ugly. Attack of The Slime Tenoroc released The Blob to slime Carnival City can Matt and the gang stop him before he slimes them all. Wings of Icarus Lord Tenoroc summons Icarus in the Region of Ruins to find his wings but not if Matt and his friends get them first. But will they get his wings first and stop him before he flies away? Tales From The Comic Strip In Steampuck Town Tenoroc summons Cosmic Comic, a supervillan that can suck anybody into his comic book and the only way to the free themselves is to defeat Cosmic's villains. Can Matt and the gang escape and stop him before they're stuck in his comic book forever? Ring The Bells Lord Tenoroc summons Quasimodo to steal the bell from the bell tower in Carnival City can Matt and gang stop him before Quasimodo ring them to daft. Treasure Island In Marine World Gomez finds a treasure map that leads to a mysterious Island. But when Lord Tenoroc finds out, he summons Long John Silver a peg-leg treasure hunter who takes the map out of Gomez's hand! Will Matt and the gang find the treasure before he finds it first? Welcome to the Fiesta In The Sea of Sands, Lord Tenoroc summons Xibalba, a Mexican skeleton mariachi swordsmen that can take on Matt and the gang and summon his army of the undead. Can they stop him and his army before sunset? Battle of The Bands In Steampunk Town Lord Tenoroc released Echo, a rocking & rolling musician with a megaphone in his chest that can cause chaos and total ear damage. Now it's up to Matt and the Multiverse Heroes to beat him in the Battle of the Bands. The Puppeteer Lord Tenoroc summon The Puppet Master in Carnival City to control the Street Kids with strings attached to there bodies, including Captain Lightning, Roxie and Gomez. Can Matt stop the Puppet Master and cut the strings off him or will it be curtains down for his friends? Don't Change The Channel In Steampunk Town Tenoroc summons T.V. a supervillain robot who used a remote control to send people into the television. Can Captain Lightning stop him before he changes the channel? Feud Fight Tired of Matt and his friends booking every one of his villains, Lord Tenoroc decides to end their friendship by summoning one of the Seven Deadly Sin spirits, Anger to spread his smoke of feud so everyone can fight and argue with each other. Now Matt who is unaffected by the smoke must stop Anger and book him. But how will he defeat him without his friends who are now fighting with each other? Recipe For Disaster Tenoroc summons Chef Ghoulash in The Region of Ruins to use a magic cook book to make nasty recipes on the Harmonians and make them eat his food until they are too sick. Can Matt stop him and his cook book or will he lose his lunch? Song of the Siren Lord Tenoroc summons the siren Marina in Marine World so she sing a song to make Matt fall in love with her. Can Roxie stop her and break the spell on Matt before it's too late? I.O.U. A UFO Matt and the gang go to Space Station Starlight while Lord Tenoroc summons UFO a little cute but dangerous flying saucer that can zap people into frozen statues. Now it's up to Matt and the gang to stop him before he takes off! The Mind Control In Space Station Starlight, Lord Tenoroc released Cranium, a brain in a robotic suit to control the minds of anybody, including Roxie and Gomez. Can Matt and Captain Lightning stop him before it's too late? The Fastest Gun in Space Lord Tenoroc summons Sparky the kid a cowboy android to terrorize Space Station Starlight. Now Matt challenges this robo bandit to a showdown. But who will win? Bloody Mary In Carnival City Lord Tenoroc releases a mirror spirit known as Bloody Mary with a hypnotic stare that can make your eyes pure white. So when Gomez accidentally says her names three times, she takes him to the mirror world and now it's up to Matt, Roxie, and Captain Lightning to stop her and save Gomez before the portal to the real world closes. Stop Cloning Around Lord Tenoroc summons Dr. Clone a supervillain that can copy himself to steal space crystals in Space Station Starlight can Matt and the gang stop him. To Catch A Train Tenoroc summons Sir Locomotive a train knight like supervillain in Steampunk Town to steal a golden nail can Matt and the gang stop this train. Rhyme All The Time Lord Tenoroc summons Cursery Rhyme in the Enchanted Forest to capture Matt and the gang in her Cursery rhyme book. She first traps Matt in to Old King Cole, Roxie in to Little Bo Peep, Gomez in to Humpty Dumpty, and Captain Lighting in The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Can they escape and stop her or will they be stuck in the nursery rhymes forever? Do The Twister In the Sea of Sands Lord Tenoroc releases Dr. Tornado to make a big hurricane to destroy everything in it's path can Matt and gang stop him before they get blow away. The Mask of Mr. No-Face In Carnival City Tenoroc summons Mr. No-Face a faceless villain that can make masks of other people to confuse them and Matt and his friends must stop him. But who can they trust? Test Your Fate In the Region of Ruins Lord Tenoroc releases The Fate Master to sealed the fate for Matt and the gang can they take his test or their fates are sealed. Gruesome Twosome In Marine World Lord Tenoroc summons a 7 headed she monster Scylla and Charybdis who make his whirlpool can Matt and the gang stop them before it gets gruesome. Bombs Away Tenoroc summons Bombaboy in Steampunk Town to blow up the town with a big bomb can Matt and the gang stop him before they get blow away. The Hatter Code Lord Tenoroc summons The Code Master in Steampunk Town to break into the museum to steal The Hope Diamond can Matt and the gang stop him before he gets away. Can You Do The Doodle In Steampunk Town Tenoroc releases a living graffiti name Doodle Boy who is making mischief can Matt and the gang stop him before he cause more trouble. Beware of The Lantern In Carnival City Lord Tenoroc releases the infamous Jack O' Lantern the pumpkin headed fiend to find his magical lantern and terrorize the Street Kids. Can Matt and his friends stop him before it's too late? Day and Nightshade In the Sea of Sand Tenoroc summons a ghastly fiend name Nightshade a supervillain that can cover people with his cloak of darkness he plan to cover the sun in darkness with his cane forever can Matt and the gang stop him before it's lights out. The Haunting Music of The Ghostly Maestro In The Region of Ruins, Lord Tenoroc summons Floatzart, a ghostly maestro that can control musical instruments. Can Matt stop this ghostly fiend's musical show or will he plays them a different and deadly tune? The Rise of Astro In Space Station Starlight Lord Tenoroc releases the stations former captain Astro a giant like robot to take control of the station can and the gang stop robotic creep before it's to late. Matt Hatter And His Merry Men In the Enchanted Forest, Tenoroc summons the outlaw Robin Hood to steal all the riches from everyone. Can Matt and the gang stop him and get all the stolen items back before it's too late? My Little Pony Chronicles Is Magic Tenoroc must find a way to get rid of Matt Hatter once and for all. So he summons the evil magician Ali Kazam in Carnival City. Somewhere in Ponyville Spike got a magic kit from the mail so he can do a trick in The Crystal Empire for Princess Cadance party but what he don't know that the wand he has is really magic. Meanwhile Ali Kazam traps Matt in his magic box and Spike let Twilight do his trick in his magic box but something went wrong they switch places now Matt is in Equestria and Twilight is in The Multiverse can Matt find a way to switch back or well Ali Kazam stop them first. Enter The Fog In Steampunk Town Lord Tenoroc releases Mr. Fog to make big mist make a lot of trouble can Matt and the Gang stop him before that get lost. Matt Hatter Meets The Mad Hatter Lord Tenoroc summons The Mad Hatter in The Enchanted Forest to use his hats on people to change there personalities, and now Matt's friends are under his spell. Can Matt stop this mad man or has he met his match? Hatter And The Hares Lord Tenoroc summons the Hare Bros like the ones on monster rancher in The Enchanted Forest to give Matt and the gang a hoping trouble. Can Matt stop these bouncing bunnies? Category:Episodes